Look at the Sugar Cane
by Tospringe
Summary: A one-shot based on The Sugar Cane Song, by Tobuscus. Warning: extreme strangeness.


**A/N So, I had writers block for my other story, so I decided to write out something that's been in my head forever. Prepare for strangeness.**

The sugar cane was looking out over the peaceful water. This was the place where she grew up, the place where she met her husband and the place where her kids grew (up). Unfortunately, since her kids had grown very long, she couldn't really see her husband anymore, but she could still see his every feature.

She stood at a beautiful cove where the see, mysteriously enough never moving, reached the land. Brown mountains stood tall further land inwards, and long beaches decorated the land near the see. An occasional chicken was sometimes peddling in the water. That was always great. Chicken where always fun to talk with.

Right now it was peaceful, but it wasn't always so nice. At night, the creepers and the zombies came out. And the worst: the horrible skeletons. Her father had told her about them. They'd killed her mother just after she had given birth to her.

They were horrible creatures. They'd wanted to train their archery skills. Not that they had much to begin with. Her father had told her that they were actually aiming at a strange colored zombie nearby, but the shooting skeleton's aim was so bad that he accidentally shot her mother.

Also, skeletons were incredibly stupid. They couldn't even talk. Unlike the zombies and creepers that sometimes walked by. Most of them were kind of rude, but she'd had some very pleasant conversations with some. Not with the skeletons. Never with the skeletons.

As she grew up, she'd slowly got over the loss of her mother. A lost seed had landed down a couple of blocks away from her, who grew up to be a beautiful manly sugar cane. They'd gotten kids together, who'd filled the space in between them.

Her life was great. Her father was really wise, their kids were really sweet, and even though her man wasn't the brightest, he was beautiful. There was much love in her life. And love is all you need.

Unfortunately, things couldn't stay like this forever. On another beautiful day, the father of the sugar cane wife suddenly gasped in shock. 'That's, that's…' he stuttered.

The sugar cane wife turned to look in the direction that her father was staring at, and she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a zombie. But his colors were all wrong, and it was daylight… This didn't make any sense. Unless…

'Father, is that the strange colored zombie you told me about?'

Her father silently nodded. 'He looks like him, but some things are wrong. His hair is longer, and his skin is a different color… Maybe it's his son. I only know that this doesn't bode well for us. The last time I saw one of those strange zombies, your mother was killed.'

The sugar cane swallowed uncomfortably when an eerie feeling came over her. Her father was right. The zombie was coming straight at them, while singing in a strange language she'd never heard before.

'He sounds really happy, maybe he'll-' but her sentence was cut short when her father shushed that she should be silent. She quickly passed the message through to her kids, trusting her father's judgment, who then told her husband.

They stood as silent as the hills around them, but it didn't fool the strange zombie. As he came closer, still singing incredibly loud, he lifted up a strange stick in his hand and…

'NO! You BASTARD!' She tried to shout out loud, but no sound came out of her troth.

Her kids… Her kids and her father… He killed them. HE KILLED THEM!

Crying out silently she turned to her husband, with tears in her eyes. But, who was that next to her husband?

Another woman, why was there another woman? Was he cheating on her?

'Sugar cane husband, who's that?' She managed to choke out with a thick troth.

'Girl, I love you. But I need a freakish sugar cane girlfriend too, girl!' He explained.

The sugar cane felt herself heat up inside. Was she not good enough? What was he implying?

'But I love you. And I wanna be married with you for the rest of my life.' He continued. ''Till death do us part.'

Sugar cane wife shook her head. She wasn't going to forgive him. Not a chance.

'Unless the mistress dies, then I'll probably have to find another mistress.'

Meanwhile, the strange colored zombie was walking where her kids had once stood. She didn't know who she hated more right now, her cheating husband or the murderer of her kids. Wait, what was he doing?

BAM. He cut the mistress in half! Alright, she hated her husband more, for certain. The zombie had just owned quite a bit of awesome points.

'Oh no! My husband's much shorter now.'

Her husband deserved to die. He was pure evil. She saw that now. Apparently, the strange zombie thought so too. The sugar cane wife, or widow now, felt a wave of satisfaction flow through her as the zombie killed her husband and the mistress in one single stroke.

Justice was served. But, for the first time in her life, the sugar cane was completely alone. She didn't miss her deceased husband, but her father, and her kids…

The zombie walked away, still singing, and the widow gathered her thoughts. She wasn't going to let this bring her down. She was going to get the stuff in her husband's will, and she was going to move on. She'd always have the pigs and chicken to keep her company.

But, the animals could never quite fill the emptiness left in her body, resulting from her heart being ripped out when her kids were murdered in front of her eyes, and then broken in two when her husband cheated on her.

The emptiness was never quite filled.

**A/N This turned out a lot sadder than I suspected it would… Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed. Please review, and maybe leave suggestions for other things you want to see. I'll see if I can write it out! Maybe a bit less strange than this…**


End file.
